This invention broadly relates to novel fastening means and like products. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel fastener means which is highly resistant to corrosion such that it is usable for example in exterior automotive vehicle applications and which fastener means generally present a bright chrome outer appearance; and, the method of making said fastener means and like products.
The state of the art is indicated by the following references which are cited here for the record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,609 Miyata et al; 2,603,593 Blickensderfer; 3,501,278 Uchida et al; 3,503,775 Austin; 1,878,837 Francis; 1,903,130 Phillips; 2,676,917 Hammond et al; 2,709,847 Ihrie et al; 2,855,348 Topelian; 2,856,333 Topelian; 2,950,234 Johnson et al; 3,317,411 Letendre; 2,824,830 Hausner; 3,414,488 Willingham; 3,428,441 Du Rose et al; 3,485,654 McGraw et al; 3,498,892 Seyb et al; 3,513,810 Jackson; McGraw Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology, Vol. 8, 1960, Page 280; "Electroplating" by J. B. Mohler et al, published 1951 by Chemical Publishing Co., Inc., Chapter 20 on Diffusion Coatings; Fisher Body Material Specification, No. 1-36, dated Aug. 5, 1971; and, Ford Motor Company Engineering Specification, entitled "Chromium Plated Carbon Steel Fasteners," dated May 25, 1970.
A main object of this invention is to provide an economical new fastener means which is highly corrosion resistant and which has an outer bright chrome appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved fastener means and a new method for use in the automotive field.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new fastener means for fastening various objects and for resisting corrosion and being capable of providing corrosion resistance measurements of at least 16 hours up to 22 hours and more in a standard CASS corrosion test (ASTM-B386-65), and at least about 96 hours and more in a salt spray corrosion test (ASTM-B-117), or at least about 96 hours and more in a simulated assembly-salt spray corrosion test.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent fron the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.